The present invention relates generally to articles for holding fluid specimen containers and, more particularly but without limitation, is directed toward such articles which can also be used to contain and/or collect errant or misdirected specimen samples.
Over the past decade, there has been an increased need and demand for analysis of various biological specimens, for purposes ranging from pregnancy testing to drug analysis. Considerable time and effort has been expended by way of devising systems and analytic techniques to ensure reliable testing and accurate results. However, relatively little effort has been devoted toward the design and development of articles to conveniently and hygienically collect such specimens. The situation is uniquely illustrated in the context of collecting urine specimens.
Typically, specimen containers and related support devices require that the container and/or device be held by the person rendering the urine specimen. Often times, a difficult situation arises through inadvertent contact with the specimen. The accompanying unpleasantness is not isolated with the specimen provider, but is shared by the health care worker or laboratory technician asked to handle or analyze the urine specimen.
The search for an efficient, economical holder device for specimen containers has been a long-standing concern in the art. Most devices utilize a long handle attached to a ring configuration which engages the specimen container. A problem arises in that the weight of the container and collected specimen poses undue stress and strain on the holder. The result is often an instability which causes errant specimen deposit or, ultimately, spillage of the entire specimen. Examples of such prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 335,708, Des. 306,648, Des. 335,346, Des. 325,180, Des. 335,179, Des. 324,804 and 5,202,094. The last of the aforementioned patents illustrates another shortcoming of the prior art, disclosing a configuration wherein an elongated handle has a hinged connection to a ring structure, thereby introducing yet another source of structural weakness upon specimen deposit.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and problems exist in the art relating to holder devices for specimen containers. There is a need for an improved holder, economically produced, to safely and efficiently collect urine specimens.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, including those described above. It can also be an object of this invention to provide a holder device which functions more broadly to contain, collect and transfer errant or misdirected specimens.
It can be another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece holder which is formed unitarily to impart and maintain structural integrity during use.
It can also be an object of this invention to provide a holder article which inhibits the inadvertent deposit of a specimen on the outside of an intended container.
It can also be an object of this invention to provide a method of using an article, in accordance with this invention, to direct an errant specimen, collect it, then transfer it to an intended container.
It can also be an object of this invention to provide a one-piece holder preform, formed unitarily, which can be reconfigured according to design to assist in specimen collection, such reconfiguration to impart and maintain structural integrity during use.
It can also be an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece holder preform, which can be reconfigured in conjunction an adhesive component to impart and maintain structural integrity during use.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can meet certain other objectives. Each objective may not apply equally, in all instances, to every aspect of this invention. As such, the preceding objectsxe2x80x94in light of the prior art regarding such holder devices and specimen containersxe2x80x94can be viewed in the alternative with respect to any one aspect of the present invention. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of preferred embodiments, and as would be recognized by those skilled in the art having knowledge of specimen collection techniques and the requirements for holder articles as used in the specimen analysis industry. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will also be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.
This invention includes a new and/or improved holder article, as well as a method of using the same. The invention overcomes certain well-known problems and deficiencies, including those outlined above, while providing a cost-effective alternative to current devices. As described more fully below, the invention provides an article more user-friendly, but also more considerate and hygienic with respect to downstream health care workers and laboratory technicians.
In part, the present invention is a holder article for a specimen container of the type having an upper opening. The inventive article includes (1) a ring having a width dimension and an interior diametral dimension, with a proximate portion with respect to the user of the article, such ring removably engagable with a specimen container; (2) a connector continuous with the ring and having a width dimension; and (3) a grasping portion continuous with the connector and having opposed lateral sides. The sides of grasping portion 20 can be substantially contiguous with one another or, alternatively, can have a noncontiguous relationship.
In preferred embodiments, the proximate portion of the ring is continuous therealong with the connector. Preferred embodiments can also include a grasping portion that is movable along a longitudinal axis thereof, such that the lateral sides are approachable one to another, resulting with each portion positioned on opposed sides of the plane coaxial with the aforementioned longitudinal axis. In highly preferred embodiments, the connector has a width dimension greater than the interior diametral dimension of the ring. Likewise, in highly preferred embodiments, the connector is substantially non-coplanar with the ring. One or more of such structural features in combination with another provides the inventive holder article a structural stability heretofore unavailable through the prior art.
In part, the present invention also includes a method using a holder for a specimen cup to contain an errant specimen sample. The method includes (1) providing a holder having a ring removably engagable with the cup, a connector continuous with the ring, and a grasping portion continuous with the connector and having opposed lateral side portions; (2) positioning the lateral sides of the grasping portion to provide a conduit along a line defining a longitudinal axis of the grasping portion; and (3) thereby directing an errant specimen sample along the conduit. In preferred embodiments, the lateral side portions are pre-formed to provide such a conduit. In other embodiments, such outer side portions can be moved one toward another to provide the same sort of conduit. Regardless, the conduit is preferably directed toward a specimen collection area.
As discussed more fully above, a ring with a raised interior edge and a downward flange along the outer dimension can assist in removal of an errant specimen from the collection area. A raised edge engaging a specimen cup can also operate as a guard to prevent intake from a specimen first contacting the holder article. In highly preferred embodiments, the raised edge can be configured for threaded engagement with the specimen cup. Such an engagement, alone or together with the aforementioned downward flange, operates to keep an errant specimen from soiling the outside surface of the specimen cup.
Without limitation, the present invention can also be an improvement of prior art holder articles, such an improvement including a connector continuous with both a ring and a grasping portion and configured in conjunction with the ring to provide a specimen collection area. Such an improvement can further include a grasping and support portion substantially co-planar with the ring, having opposed lateral side portions, either contiguous or noncontiguous, positioned such that the grasping portion provides a conduit directed toward the collection area. While preferred embodiments include side portions pre-formed to provide such a conduit, other embodiments include side portions which are approachable one to another to provide the same sort of conduit. Likewise, in preferred embodiments, the ring associated with such an improvement can be configured to facilitate movement of a specimen from the collection area. As described more fully above, such a configuration can include a raised interior edge on the ring and a downward flange continuous with the ring outer dimension, with a trough or channel therebetween.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide a unique functionality. The interior diametral dimension of the aforementioned ring can be defined by a raised edge. Such structure, in combination with a connector non-coplanar with the ring, can provide a specimen collection area. A downward flange continuous with the outer dimension of the ring can serve to prevent inadvertent specimen deposit along the outer container surface and also assist, in a drip-proof fashion, with removal of the specimen from the aforementioned collection area.